


枪凛/This illusion

by Dionysus_655321



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_655321/pseuds/Dionysus_655321
Summary: 写于17年，很喜欢的一篇，存档投递。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, 枪凛
Kudos: 7





	枪凛/This illusion

【枪凛】This illusion

*丧偶。雷的小伙伴回避呦w  
偶然看到的话题。很感兴趣就想写一下。

正文：

*  
闹钟又在凌晨四点准时响了起来。  
库丘林记得他没设过这么早的闹钟。不。他从不设闹钟。  
从床上坐起来。窗户没关。  
他看向窗外。

〉〉〉合理化  
凛死了。

库丘林穿上衬衫，不急不缓的把扣子一个个扣好。还是按照以往的习惯，胸口第三颗解放。他才不是那种一板一眼毫无情趣的男人。  
一边这么想着，手指摩挲了下布料。他才想起这件貌似是凛给他买的。果然。袖口那里有一行极小的英文字母。  
金色丝线的CuChulainn&Rin。  
他摸着那行字。柜子上的凛站在相框里，朝他笑得太过好看。  
他记得那时候。那是他请她嫁给他的日子。  
凛站在阳光底下，身边是北欧的街市，嘈杂的人间人来人往，跳蚤市场的唱机跳个不停。她就那么一动不动的听他说完最后一个字。  
凛惊愕的看着他。不发一语。脸色不算镇定。他看着她的脸从苍白到红润，再到从未有过的蓬勃。他以为她会说“好。”  
谁知凛转身就跑。  
在热闹的街道上，人群中，凛的卷发甚至在她转身时擦过他的脸。  
雏菊的香气。  
库丘林没动，风吹过来，桥下的河流金光闪闪。他变成了一个人。  
五分钟后凛从安静的世界中央跑回来猛扑上他的脖子。  
抱着她纤细的腰，凛很热的呼吸呼哧呼哧钻进耳朵里。库丘林笑个不停。  
那是个阳光极好的日子。  
——“早。昨晚睡得好吗？”  
库丘林声音里依旧是笑意。  
他朝凛凝固的微笑十分雅痞的鞠了个躬。

〉〉〉反向形成  
那天出门时十分不巧的遇见弗格斯。  
库丘林穿着他的夏威夷花衬衫，脚蹬人字拖，钓竿抗在肩上，像扛着杆威风凛凛的长枪。  
“哦！早啊！”  
作为他的养父兼好友，弗格斯还是婚礼当天的证婚人。  
他可不会忘。就是他，这个老不正经的臭男人誓言之吻前突然塞了个裹满奶油的樱桃到凛嘴里。  
所以他永远记得，凛的吻是樱桃味的。令人惊艳的世上最甜。  
弗格斯还在摆弄他的花园，拿着水管裤腿卷的老高。听见库丘林的问候也回过头来问他有没有吃早饭。  
不管怎么说，那一刻库丘林觉得弗格斯有点怪。他对他有点客气——如果可以这样表达，那种寒暄不应该是他们这样亲密的人该有的方式。  
凛还在的时候，有时也会答应和他一起出门钓鱼。弗格斯应该吹个口哨，或者摘一朵花给凛然后朗声笑。  
现在凛没了。所以花也没了。  
是这样的吗？  
库丘林以为凛死了之后至少他还能得到弗格斯精心伺候的一朵花的。是他太天真。  
库丘林非常嘲讽的朝弗格斯吐舌头翻了个白眼。

〉〉〉转移  
有段日子他过得顺风顺水，好运连连，惬意十足。  
有时候库丘林他也怀疑，为什么自己能这么快接受凛死了的事实。他甚至只是在听到的那瞬间感觉心脏迅速痉挛了下，像极速缩水，然后很快就缓过神来。仿佛是幻象一方，虚惊一场。  
他只是点点头。听见自己心跳的有点快。像刚从悬崖边缘回来心有余悸，然后呼了口气，决定开始着手准备葬礼。  
然后就没有然后了。他还是在原来的生活轨道上，凛的离开丝毫没有影响到他。他还是喝酒、有时抽烟，根据心情随机在每个星期挑一天晚上看午夜电影——题材当然还是冒险，或者黄|片。拜托，生活总需要刺激。人总得找点乐子。就算凛还在他身边的时候，也是不会反对他看的。顶多要求他把声音关小。  
不过一般那时侯他也没什么看黄片的兴致就是了。注意力完全在读书的凛身上……不过这是后话了。  
库丘林想了想，午睡完起床倒水喝，然后很不幸的倒太满，水在到嘴前洒了些——他发誓仅此而已。仅此而已。这是常有的事，一个有点神经大条的男人，这根本没什么大不了的。  
然后库丘林就忽然感觉到一阵本应稍纵即逝的焦躁。他们本应稍纵即逝。谁知忽然迅速放大，像夏天池塘长势过猛的睡莲，在闪亮阳光下忽然腐烂枯萎。  
他居然感到一阵委屈。在七岁那年挨了亲爹一次猛揍后，他很少有这种单纯的不满和委屈感。  
水自然也放下没喝，库丘林啧了一声挠挠头，转身换大裤衩去了。  
凛离开后的又一个夏天也很快就过去了。

〉〉〉隔离  
凛不是个很喜欢拍照的人。但是这个房子里她的照片异常多。库丘林是偶然发现这件事的。他发现凛的一颦一笑简直像缠人的蟒蛇，出现在他能看到的每个角落。他有点茫然，有点烦闷，又有点舒心，说不出这是什么感觉。  
可是是谁将凛放在那些地方的呢？他不知道。算了。索性不问。任由那些照片以肉眼可见的速度在身边堆积增长却又理不出头绪——  
她们像没有形状的墙，布，塑料保鲜膜，把他围在一个世界里，库丘林反而能适应这种状况，心里什么感觉也没有，乐的自在，反而能专心做自己的事。  
一次他在屋里看电视，突然感觉少了点什么，于是随手就把柜子那边的相框拿过来放在沙发边……  
电视机里的女主角说了个冷笑话。还挺好笑的。呼了口气。  
得救了。他感觉好了些。一切完美。生活正常。

〉〉〉潜抑  
有朋友提出最近库丘林脾气变得暴躁了。虽然他以前脾气也不算很好。库丘林本人对此当然是不屑一顾的。只是有时有些焦虑罢了。这种情况谁不会有？  
朋友、亲人、喜欢的杂志、唾骂的狗屎乐队、街头那家店门口的站街妓|女……再小的东西，因为共同存在于同一个世界里，才会变得色彩斑斓。不可避免的会有交集。有交集就会有摩擦。这是在所难免的吧。他还算是喜欢暴力美学的人，欣赏的来，也看得开。所以一切负面情绪都解释的过去，美好总与丑恶并行，光明因有黑暗存在才变得格外崇高。焦虑也好，不满也罢，人性里的所有他都能原谅。他都能理解，他都不觉怀疑。  
可怕的是，他已经很久没有想起凛了。

〉〉〉认同  
有一天晚上，他有点喝多。大概是和哥们儿许久未见玩的太嗨，被拉去一家脱衣舞酒吧也没拒绝。也罢。他很久没来这种场合玩了。他适合这些。不是吗？不跟女人在一起的库丘林怎么能叫库丘林呢？  
他咧开嘴笑，扒了自己的衣服。床上穿着情趣|内衣的女人眼底十分兴奋——显然她满意他。十分满意。她跟随他，服从他，跪在他腿间，朝他伸出舌头，像狗一样取悦，舔他胸前的红酒。  
她骨架纤细，个子不高，头发是一种染过度的栗黄色，在红色灯光下却奇异的像一种墨黑色。墨黑色长发。墨黑色长卷发。她身材非常好。腰很细，腿很光滑，除了那对过大的胸。大概是D,或许E？  
这应该是唯一的不足了吧。总体来说还算满意。  
……  
——他为何会觉得不足？他又在满意什么？  
可惜他从来不会是会考虑这种哲学问题的人。他甚至讨厌探讨原因，做一件事的动机，来由，不觉得太麻烦了吗？  
人活在世，不能让黑洞吞噬了自由。

〉〉〉抵消  
这一年里他养了狗，学了钢琴和短笛，钓鱼技术又上了至少五个台阶，炉火纯青。问候了老友，聚餐，远足爬山，森林打猎，该干的事都干了，感兴趣的事都做了。他感到十分满意。还有，他真的没有再想起凛。至少已经很少了。也许他们的感情从来都是这样，没有谁亏欠谁，这也符合他的性格。这样就好了吧。他还挺轻松的。他为自己感到轻松。也为凛。  
只是一件事。他还是每天准时在凌晨四点醒来。精准的胜过客厅里那座意大利落地钟。  
但是……这样也不错，他至少再也不担心睡过头了。

〉〉〉压抑  
他又恢复了从前的生活。  
怎样的从前？大概是很久以前。久到他还没有遇见谁，在意谁，又献给谁，他还是个饱受欢迎的浪|荡子的时候。  
同女人玩乐，同男人取笑，同人间的一切饮酒颂歌，他爱所有人，所有人也爱他。  
他很少想起凛这件事，好像也变得没有那么重要，没有那么特殊了。真要较真起来算一算，归根结底，也是她先违约，她先反悔，毫无毅力，游戏中途就退场——  
她玩不起。玩不下去。  
是她先扔下他。

〉〉〉退化  
不知道你有没有那种经历。因为生活太过美好，顺利，长期心态积极，状态良好，没有大悲大喜的日子，反而在日复一日里感到心如死水——  
他的暴烈，他的温柔，他的放纵，他的赤诚，他的万劫不复，他的义无反顾，所有的情绪，都在缓慢平和下去。变成一种与世无争，人间美好的安定和宁静。  
他感觉这太怪了。库丘林。明明肉体还是和从前一样，心却像个东方神话里的苦行僧，平静无波，安详镇定，大爱无名，普照世人。  
这是个搞笑电影吗？

〉〉〉内投射  
又是一日。他照例在凌晨四点醒来。窗外天还未亮，远方的湖泊和山林在一片青灰色里集体不说话，仿佛在拍一部极权主义，集体即个人的黑白默片。  
天上云层很厚，醒来几分钟，长年未响的电话却忽然响起来，它不该，不该在这样的时间，在这样的场合，在一片死寂的狼藉，在一双狼藉的双眼，在一汪双眼的麻木，在一叠麻木的阴郁，在一树阴郁的虚无，在一烟虚无的解放，在一座解放了自由的屋里。  
库丘林瞬间猜到电话里会说什么。他甚至不用猜。三年。他再熟悉不过了。  
“喂喂？是库丘林先生吗？您的太太，凛小姐，她——”  
库丘林嗤笑一声。摇摇头十分无奈的捂上眼。  
她从来就跟他一模一样。他们根本完全是一个世界的人。一旦纠缠上谁，怎么可能会轻易放过。他居然还妄想她会理解，会释然，会放手，会离开。  
他居然还妄想她会对他温柔。是他想太多。  
那一日的教堂，透明的落地玻璃窗，有他从来不相信的耶稣的照耀，开满花的山坡和草原，是他吃了她樱桃味的舌头，笑着啃她的耳朵，阴险的箍着她的腰威胁她——  
“我一定会折磨你一辈子。”  
“那当然。我也会。看谁会赢，我亲爱的瑟坦达先生？”

〉〉〉幻想  
凛死了。  
他的太太，跟库丘林，瑟坦达，这样的名字纠缠了那么久的人，曾说要折磨他一直到白头的人，却在一个遥远的凌晨四点，飞速朽化，刹那苍老，变成天边一簇消散的尘烟，飘散到三千里之外的银河边缘，前辰命刻，万顷缠绵；后世远行，不止不休。此生高歌，却罢休，放他自由。  
晨雾。海浪。寒冷夏夜。湖边篝火。松树上结的壳。遥远故乡。孤独和热爱。都没有了。  
库丘林凌晨四点坐在床边点烟。怀里谁也没有。掌心里没有花。没有火。没有聊以取暖的名字。  
窗外的极权主义电影已经放完，草木湖海叽叽喳喳，吵的要死。什么都在醒过来。争先恐后，风起云涌。  
这个世界的苏醒又如何？  
再没有人在他怀中醒来了。

*  
他看向窗外。  
茂密寒冷的林间穿过阳光。他知道那现象，物理可解，丁达尔效应罢了。  
可他又如何看见熟悉的影子。  
那个离开了他、忘记了他、背叛了他、丢弃了他的女人，拥有黑色长卷发的女人，双眼比阿尔斯特的蓝天还要纯粹的女人，满口谎言，只会做虚假承诺的女人，此刻却穿着他买给她的那条吊带短裙，浪漫又放|荡的正红色，躺在巨大阳光的怀中。  
她同那光芒亲吻、缱绻、拥抱、做|爱，太阳的儿子，留下残存的，暴虐的，温柔的，岁月尽头的余温。

是你赢了。

完。

————  
写完感觉身体被掏空。


End file.
